YuGiOh: How To's
by AnimeFreak91
Summary: Hilarious Scenarios! R&R, Please!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, It is Full Property of Kazuki Takahashi.

I don't own Cingular Wireless, It is Full Property of AT&T.

* * *

I know how Atem could have obtained his name!! LOL! 

Here's the Scenario-

**Yami-Bakura**: You're NEVER gonna leave here!  
Prepare yourself for the ultimate shadow game!

**Joey Wheeler**: Oh No! How are we gonna tell the Pharoah his name?!?!

**Yami-Bakura**: You won't, and Zork will rise! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Tea Gardner**: Oh yeah? I got my Nokia 6256i!!!

Tea runs to the Golden Room and uses her  
Cell-Phone to take a picture of the Pharaoh's name.  
Then, she calls the Pharaoh.

(Meanwhile, Back at the Table with Yami-Bakura and Yami-Yugi)

**Yami Bakura**: Those meddlesome friends of yours with never-

(Yami-Yugi's cell-phone rings; Ringtone is the Yu-Gi-Oh theme song)

**Yami-Yugi**: Oh, excuse me, I have to take this. Hello?

(Back at the Tomb)

**Tea Gardner**: Hi Sweetie! Your name is "Atem"!!

(Yami-Yugi recieves the picture via E-Mail on his Cell)

**Yami-Bakura**: WHAT?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yami-Yugi**: Oops! I put you on speaker by accident, Tea. (giggles)

**Yami-Bakura**: DAMN YOU, CINGULAR WIRELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Annoucer**: Cingular Wireless, Raising the Bar.

(Sitcom Laugh Track plays in background)

**Yami-Bakura**: But...I thought I had it all figured out!

**Yami-Yugi**: Never underestimate the power of Modern Technology!

**Yami-Bakura**: Note to Self: Travel back in time and kill Alexander Graham Bell.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, It is Full Property of Kazuki Takahashi.

I don't own Heather Graham, Austin Powers, Rachel Roberts, or Simone.

* * *

I know how to change Gozoboro's attitude!! LOL!

Here's the Scenario-

**Gozoboro**: "Seto! I heard you were failing in your studies! Study HARDER!!"

**Seto**: "But I've already tried hard enou-"

**Gozoboro**: "NOT HARD ENOUGH!! STUDY HARDER!!"

(Tea Gardner walks into the room. She's wearing the clothes Rachel Roberts wore in the movie "Simone", at the concert.)

**Tea Gardner**: "What do you think of these, my man?"

(She unlocks her Bra like Heather Graham did in that Austin Powers movie scene/Gozoboro turns extremely horny)

**Gozoboro**: "On second thought, Seto, Have all the fun you want!!"

(Gozoboro grabs Tea's hand and takes her to his room)

**Gozoboro**: "MOMMY!!"

(Grabs her boobs and locks the door)

(Meanwhile, THE REAL TEA GARDNER is in Yugi's room with Tristan and Joey.  
They are using a laptop, a rigged wireless chip, and some weird remote control.)

**Tea Gardner**: "I knew that 7th grade robot science project would come in handy one day!" (Chuckles)

"See, Joey?, I can activate a 45-year-old man's sex drive. Can your Mai do that? hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

LOL, Yami-Marik's voice is so scratchy- I know what to give him for _HIS_ birthday! A giant Vicks Vaporub and a lifetime supply of Halls!

Picture this Scenario:

_Yami-Marik: "Pharaoh! You're finished!! Wing Dragon of Ra, Att-"_

_(Yami-Marik starts coughing, choking, and spitting yellowish saliva)_

_Tea: "Eeewwww! It's disgusting!!"_

_Atem: "Looks like you forgot to take your Cough Drops today, eh, Marik?"_

_(Yami-Marik starts vomitting gallons of yellow Saliva)_

_(Yugi and Atem gasp)_

_Tea: "OMG! Let's get out of here!"_

_Joey: "He's about to blow!!"_

_(Yami-Marik starts growing and growing and GROWING!!) getting fatter that is_

_Tristan: "He's gonna explode!!"_

_Seto Kaiba: "Everybody! Into the Chopper!"_

_(Everyone gets on the Chopper and they leave)_

_(From 10,000 feet in the air, they see Yami-Marik still growing)_

_Joey: "He's even bigger than Mo'Nique!!"_

_Tristan: "Now, he's the size of the tower!!"_

_Yami-Marik: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"_

_KA-BOOM!! _

_(Yami-Marik explodes and all the guts and yellow snot cover Domino City)_

_Ishizu: "Thank Goodness, we escaped!"_

_(All of a sudden, Yami-Marik's head splats on the Helicopter's windshield; Blood all over it as well./Psycho theme plays)_

_Everyone: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"_

_Seto Kaiba: "Roland! Turn on the wipers!"_

_Everyone: "Ahhhh...What a Relief!"_

_Atem: "So, you see kids, Listen to your parents and take your cough drop __medicines...Unless, you wanna end up like our friend, Yami-Marik, did."_

_(Atem laughs Heartily)_

_Tea: "Cough Drops! Available at a Walgreens, CVS, or a Pharmacy Store near you."_

_Tristan: "Please ask your Physician if 'Cough Drops' are right for you." _

_Joey: "They don't cause any side-effects, but if you kids don't take it, YOU'LL END UP LOOKING LIKE THAT GUY!"_

_(Camera moves to the Helicopter's Windshield revealing Yami-Marik's head/Psycho theme plays again)_

_Kids watching the Commercial: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"_

_Tea: "Joey!"_

_Joey: "Oh, right. My bad." (chuckles)_

_Announcer: "Cough Drops! Available Anti-Yami-Marik Style!"_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Another way to defeat Yami-Marik!

* * *

**Yami-Marik**: "Pharaoh! You're finished!! Wing Dragon of Ra, Att-"

**Yami-Yugi**: "Not so fast, Marik! I reveal my face-down card, "High School Musical"!

**Yami-Marik**: "What?! There's no such thing!!"

**Yami-Yugi**: "Sure there is! Just ask Tea."

(Tea starts Giggling)

**Yami-Yugi**: "Now I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and Big Shield Gardna to summon, Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron!"

**Yami-Yugi**: "Zac and Vanessa, attack!"

(They sing "Breaking Free")

**Yami-Marik**: "NOOOOOOOO!! Stupid, disgusting, Teenybopper-Teen-Pop-Music! Ahhhhhh! I'm melting, Melting! Oh, what a world! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(Yami-Marik melts into murky gel; Life points hit Zero)

**Tea Gardner**: "Never underestimate the Power of Teen-Pop-Music!"

**Yami-Yugi**: (as John Bunnell) "It's deadly, isn't it?"

(Joey tastes the murky gel with his finger)

**Joey Wheeler**: "Mmm! Tastes like dark chocolate!!"

**Tristan Taylor**: "Yeah, with the emphasis on "dark"!


End file.
